Music to My Ears: AgnesxTimothy pups
After a few years of dating, Agnes and Timothy get married and Agnes gives birth to three little boy pups named Jeremy, Drew and Vulcan. Jeremy's the oldest, being born an hour before Drew and Vulcan. Appearances Jeremy: He has ears like his mother's, only shorter. He also has hair covering his eyes. His eyes are never seen, but if you manage to see them, his left eye is green and his right eye is blue. He has his dad's tail. He has three different colored patches on his back, the first one being brown, the second one being tan, and the third one being black. He has a black sock on his right paw and a tan sock on his left paw along with a black "band". Both of his back paws are tan and they have some spots scattered around them. His nose is light brown like his mother's. The right side of his face has a large tan spot, and the left side has a brown one. He wears a mustard-brown collar with a silver circular ID tag. His paws are big like his dad's. Drew: His ears are just like his mother's, only they don't swoop up on the bottom like hers do. The fluff on top of his head is black and resembles his father's, only is shorter. He has lime green eyes just like his mother, and a fur pattern just like hers, only grey. His tail is like his dad's, only brown with a black tip. Vulcan: He looks a lot like his daddy, only he has a tan "hood" like his mother. He has black freckles like his father and hair a lot like his, only a tad bit shorter. His tail looks just like his mother's, only black. He has a large brown "saddle" on his back along with some brown spots near the end of it. His ears are like his father's only the fur on them is pointy like Agnes's. Personalities Jeremy: Jeremy's very calm and relaxed. It takes a lot to make him angry. Like his father, he loves music, and has a ukulele. He loves playing the ukulele with his auntie Heather, and he also has a great singing voice. He's friends with a lot of the pups, even if some do get on his nerves for being so hyper. He grew his hair long to avoid being made fun of because of his different colored eyes. Drew: Drew is a nice and caring pup like both of his parents, but he does have a very feminine side and LOVES the color pink. That doesn't stop him from acting boyish, though. He's very adventurous and brave. He's also a bit jumpy and loves coffee. Vulcan: Vulcan is a very happy pup. He may not be as hyper and daring as Drew, but he's always there to make people happy and entertain them. He absolutely loves belly rubs. He is the youngest, born a few minutes after Drew. Trivia Jobs Jeremy doesn't want a job. He thinks it would be too much for him. So, he lives in Foggy Bottom with his father, but visits the Paw Patrol often. Drew wants to become a barista when he grows up, like his uncle Evan. He mostly trains under him and Mocha. His collar is pink and his crest has coffee spilling on it. His uniform is like Evan and Mocha's, only pale/pastel orange. Vulcan doesn't have a job for a while, but as a teen he trains under Ernest to become an entertainer/comedian pup. His collar is navy blue and his crest is a black microphone with a periwinkle background, and his uniform is periwinkle. Catchphrases Drew *"Drew is ready to brew!" *"Want something brewed? Call Drew." Vulcan *TBA Tools Drew *Regular coffee *Cups *Stir sticks *Straws Vulcan *Microphone Crushes Jeremy: Bianca Drew: Ligury Vulcan: Tala Random *Jeremy was designed by TastyMangoCat on DA. *Vulcan was designed by Confetii The Party Pup. *Jeremy likes every kind of music that isn't loud. His favorite kind is reggae. *Drew has a pet mouse named Latte.